herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kid Flash (Wally West)
Wallace "Wally" Rudolph West (aka Kid Flash) is a fictional character, a superhero that appears in comic books published by DC Comics. He is the first Kid Flash and the third Flash. Biography Being Kid Flash West visited the CCPD laboratory where Barry Allen worked and the freak accident that gave Barry his powers happened, bathing West in electrically charged chemicals causing him to have the same powers as the Flash. West became Kid Flash and became a member of the Teen Titans since he was good friends with Dick Grayson. West would spend more time with Barry and Iris since he had a bad relationship with his parents. Becoming The Third Flash During the 1985-86 miniseries Crisis on Infinite Earths, Barry sacrificed himself to save the world when he destroyed the antimatter cannon. West was coaxed by Jay Garrick into assisting the heroes against the Anti Monitor, West was affected by the anti matter energy, which put his disease into remission. In the aftermath, West decided to become the new Flash. New 52 Wally West appeared in the Flash #30 five years later from the current time line as an African-American and new backstory. West is shown to be dead five years into the future from a car crash which prompted an older version of Barry Allen to execute his enemies so he can never be late again while looking at a news article about a funeral held for West. Although speculated that Daniel was the father of Wally since he is shown to be Iris's only other sibling, writer Robert Venditti has since confirmed Iris has another brother who has yet to be seen but is indeed the father of Wally, and Wally himself is now African-American on his mother's side. In the Flash Annual #3, it is revealed West has a father named Rudolph who abandoned him and his mother when West was a baby and West's mother went missing during the Crime Syndicate's invasion of Earth. West was caught by Barry for painting graffiti on the wall. Iris told Barry to watch West for a while since West looked up to his uncle Daniel, who was the Reverse Flash in this time line. Skills *Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) *Mechanical Engineering *Vortex Creations *Supercharged Brain Activity *Increased Perceptions *Phasing *Regeneration *Infinite Mass Punch *Superhuman Speed *Superhuman Stamina *Speed Force Aura *Energy Construct Creation *Decelerated Aging *Speed Force Conduit Appearances on the Media *Wally West as the Flash appeared in Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League, Static Shock, and Justice League Unlimited *Wally West is the main character in the TV Series Young Justice as Kid Flash until he was replaced by Bart Allen after his death. *Wally West is referred to as Kid Flash who appeared in season 5 of the Teen Titans and is Jinx's new boyfriend. *Wally West, as Kid Flash, appears in The Superman/Aquaman Hour of Adventure, in two segments starring the Flash (Barry Allen); they are titled "Take a Giant Step" and "To Catch a Blue Bolt"; the latter shows Barry and Wally changing into their Flash and Kid Flash uniforms using their rings. Wally's appearance differs from his comic book counterpart. He has black hair, and the red and yellow color scheme of his second costume is reversed, as well as simplified to put him in trunks. *The Flash's co-creator and executive producer Greg Berlanti revealed that Wally could appear in season 2 of the Flash. In this series, he's not Iris' nephew but her long lost brother who was born 8 months after her mother Francine left her when she was young. He is in fact Joe's biological, non-fostered son. Gallery The Flash (Wally West).png Wally West.jpg Kid Flash Wally West Earth-16 001.png Wally West DCAU 001.jpg Flash Wally West 0001.jpg Kid Flash (Wally West).jpg Kid-flash-and-wonder-girl.jpg Kid Flash suit.png Kid Flash Entry from Flashpoint.png Kid Flash.png Category:DC Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Teenagers Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Genius Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Related to Villain Category:Legacy Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Sidekicks Category:Archenemy Category:Martial Artists Category:Honorable Category:Villain's Lover Category:Successors Category:Male Category:Predecessor Category:Superheroes Category:Brutes Category:Outright